A Dance of Death
by brook.gassmanchickenzombies
Summary: Christine is a ballet dancer who wants to go pro. Erik is a phantom who roams the dancing academy. When these two meet will Christine get her dream come true or will the Phantom. I do not own Phantom of the Opera!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my newest Phantom of the Opera fanfiction. But, instead of Christine being a singing she is going to be a ballet dancer. I know she starts out as a ballet dancer in the real story, but in this one she is at a Ballet Academy and she is trying to become one of the star dancers. This story will not follow the phantom of the opera story exactly, and I'm going to add some of my own twists and turns. I hope you enjoy! P.s. I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of it's characters! **

* * *

I flatten my dress and pull my leg over my head, holding myself gracefully on just the toe of my right foot. I breathe in slowly, letting the world around me disappear into nothing more than vague shapes and colors. I spin slowly at first, getting faster and faster, bouncing lightly. I feel a smile slowly creep onto my face as my skirts swirl around me like smoke traveling through crisp, Autumn air. As I pull into the finishing pose, I see Carlotta leap and twirl into the last complex sequence of Hannibal. I mentally roll my eyes as I see Carlotta almost trip and fall into her dance partner, Piangi.

"I can't believe they even let her dance!" My best friend, Meg, whispers to me as we finish the dance in a bowing position facing Carlotta.

"Yeah," I say quietly, secretly smiling to myself. I know that any of the other dances could do a much better job than Carlotta could.

I see Carlotta look hopefully over at our new dance instructors, even though they were more like dance watchers, Fermin and Andre. They nod in approval at her and Carlotta looks at the rest of us with a smug smile we all know too well. I hear the sharp crack of Madame Giry's cane as it hits the floor. I hits the floor a couple more times, but doesn't say anything to Carlotta.

Pretending she didn't hear, Carlotta smooths her dress and fluffs her hair. She is wearing a dress that every dancer at the PDBP (Paris Dancer, Ballet Populair) envies. It is black, red, and gold silk that makes up the bodice, with a sweeping neckline and gold accents. On the skirts black tulle with the same red-gold pattern puffs out away from her body. It makes me look down or the rest of our simple tan and gold tutu's.

Fermin almost skips up to Carlotta, "Most wonderful! Amazing! Andre and I were talking and we decided that we want you to to preform a dance to an Aria that we thought would fit your dance style perfectly."

"NO! NO! NO! I will not do another dance unless these little twits can get their formation correct. The focus of this ballet is me! Not these girls!" Carlotta says spinning on her heel and flouncing away.

"What do I do?" Fermin whispers worriedly to Andre.

"Grobble, grobble!" He says motioning to Carlotta.

Fermin and Andre run up to Carlotta shouting things like, Goddess of Dance and Princess of Ballet.

"Uhg!" Meg says, plopping down onto the floor, "I'm getting so sick of Carlotta!"

"Me too," I reply, sitting down beside her.

"I hope she quiets," Meg whispers, while frustratedly retying her slippers.

"No such luck," I say, pointing. Meg looks up and groans as she sees Carlotta walking back to the front of the stage with a big smile on her face.

"Diva," I orchestra master says tiredly while lifting his baton.

"Maestro," She snaps, rubbing her calf.

The music begins and Carlotta stretches out into a Arabesque, lifting her leg out, in my terms, very un-gracefully behind her. She then begins to skip and twirl wildly across the stage. I close my eyes and try to focus on just the music when I hear a loud scream. My eyes pop open just in time to see one of the sets fall on top of Carlotta.

"Diva!" Fermin and Andre say, swarming her like two worried bumblebees.

I look up and see a something black swirl and then disappear into the rafters above the stage.

I look over at Meg and see that her face is white, "He's here," she whispers, "The Phantom of the Ballet."

"These things do happen," Andre smiles weekly, trying to calm Carlotta down.

Carlotta narrows her eyes and looks at Andre and Fermin, "These things happen?" She spits, "These things DO NOT happen! And, until you stop these things from happening!" Carlotta points to herself, with an angry finger, "This thing DOES NOT happen!"

And, with that, La Carlotta is gone, with a swirl of silk and tulle.

"Amateurs!" Piangi glowers, before he runs after Carlotta.

Everyone is silent for a minuet after that, not sure exactly what to do, until Fermin breaks the silence.

"Surely there must be an understudy," He says straightening his suit coat.

The orchestra master's mouth drops open as he scoffs, "There is no understudy for _La Carlotta_!"

"Christine Daae can dance, Sir!" Meg shouts toward Andre, Fermin, and the orchestra master.

I clamp a hand over her mouth, "Shhh!" I say quieting her.

"You," Fermin says, pointing at me. I look over at him, "Yes, the curly haired one. Come here, please."

I take my hand off Meg's mouth and walk slowly up to Fermin and Andre.

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly, Fermin," Andre laughs, looking me up and down.

"She has been well taught," Madame Giry says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"By whom exactly?" Andre asks.

"I don't know his name, Monsieur," I explain.

"Very well," he says, "Up to the front of the stage."

I walk to the front of the stage, nervousness humming in my veins. My legs start to feel like jell-o once I reach the front. It's not that I don't know the dance, I do, every step and every moment. It's just that I'd never preformed by myself in front of more people than just Meg.

"At the beginning, please," The orchestra master tells me.

I nod and get into the first position. When the music starts I lift my leg behind me in the same Arabesque that I found to be very un-graceful on Carlotta. I hold the position for three seconds then skip and twirl across the stage, jumping in the air stretching my head out behind me. I land with barely a sound. I begin to twirl round in round, the world swirling around me like a fresh watercolor painting.

"I'm really doing it!" I think to myself. As I pas de chat across the floor, I feel myself break into the first real smile I've had since my father's death.

* * *

_During the __performance_

"Petit saut and twirl and one, two, three," I think to myself.

My dress spins around me, even more beautiful than the ones that Carlotta wore. It is made of a soft, dark blue silk that changes into lighter blues the farther down the dress. It is covered in little, twinkling white stars, that match the ones in my curly, brown hair.

I feel beautiful and delicate, like a bird, as the steps flow out beneath me. I don't need to think, only to feel the dance.

It seems to soon that it is over and I'm bowing, smiling, waving, and receiving flowers and congratulations from admirers. But, I don't really remember any of it. Just the image and the feel of the dancing keeps replay and rewinding in my head again and again.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter of The Dance of Death. I really hope you enjoyed it! I'll keep trying to write as much as I can as soon as I can, but I have two other fanfictions I have to write, so I'll try to update every week! And, if you want to check out Carlotta's and Christine's ballet dresses here they are just copy and paste or click on it (Carlotta's dress: i01. photo/v0/600260869/New_2013_performance_ballet_pro fessional_tutu_ _ )  
**

**(Christine's dress: media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/35900a2db8c0b4 6d1bf1ffad8a87cab1/w/h/white_tutu_high_quality_bal let_dress_gold_line_beaded_stars_ )**

**Please review! (Every review makes the next chapters come faster!) **


	2. Quick note from the author

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry to tell you this, but it's that time of year and school has started. I have started at school and I have lots o' homework! So, it might take a while to update my fanfiction, but I promise I've started the new chapters for each of my fanfictions! A big thanks to everyone who reads my stuffs!**


End file.
